A Forgotton Past
by DDestind9
Summary: While over at Kenta's, Ryo remembers his past. Him and Kenta go to the digital world and meet up with Ken. I'm have some fun with POVs in this story!
1. A Dream of the Past

Sometimes I have dreams, dreams about a boy haired kid and his partner Wormmon. Also there is a Veemon as my partner. Even though MonoDramon is my partner. I have these dreams alot. In the dream, the boy saed me for something and it hit him. And there is a digimon, a digimon who seems to haunt my dreams. Ever since I got back from the Digital World, I thought it was stress from the D-Reaper, but no. It's something else, wanting me.  
  
It's been about three months since we said goodbye to our Digimon partners. All of us Tamers are doing fine. Everything almost went back to normal, almost.  
  
Ruka still can't beat me in the Digi Battle card game. Her Mother and her have gottin alot closer. Jenrya was been workin on his Taichi. Him and his dad's relationship has been haveing some problems. Shiuchon loves to play with her Lopmon stuffed animal. Hirokazu still wants my cards. Kenta still gets beat every card battle. Juri and her parents worked everything out. Also she was getting good with the puppet too, she didn't move her lips anymore. Takato would sometimes sit the the building in which they told me they kepted Guilmon in this world. Also Jagertnot is down for good. The I knew Yamkai and Raily were ingaged.  
  
And as for me, Ryo Akiyama, I guess I'm doing okay, it's weird getting use to old habbits after tem months in the digital world. Everyone still wants to battle the 'Digimon King'. Then one day something happened to change what I knew was my life.  
  
It started a usaul day it was after school and us Tamers where hagging out.  
  
"Hey Ryo would you like to come over and watch Digimon? My parenets arn't home." said Kenta.  
  
"Sure, I never watched the show, I've heard of it though." I replied.  
  
"Dude! The Digimon King hasn't even wached the Digimon TV show? That's wacked man." said Hirokazu.  
  
"He probly spends his free time practioning." said Jeurya.  
  
"I like the TV show, It's funny!" said Shiuchon with her Lopmon doll in her arms.  
  
"I wonder when they are going to make a TV about us! Like come on! We saved the world. We deserve it!" said Hirokazu.  
  
"Yeah! It would be awsome to be on TV." said Kenta.  
  
"The only thing, you two chuckle heads will be on is Japan's Most Wanted." said Ruka.  
  
"I don't know... It might be nice." said Juri.  
  
"Ruff, We'ld be stars!" Juri made her puppet say.  
  
"Yeah, and Guilmon would be on TV." said Takato.  
  
"Yeah..." all of us sighed thinking bout our Digimon.  
  
"I wonder how Gaurdmon is doing." said Hirokazu.  
  
"I wonder if MarienAngemon misses me..." said Kenta.  
  
"Lopmon..." said Shiuchon hugging her Lopmon doll even harder.  
  
"I hope Terriermon is okay." said Jenrya.  
  
"And Renamon.." said Ruka.  
  
"And Dramon," I said.  
  
"I hope Guilmon has all the bread he wants..." said Takato.  
  
All of us were quiet for a while til Kenta said, "So... Are you going to call your dad?"  
  
"I will when we get to your house, okay?" I said.  
  
"Right!" said Kenta.  
  
When we got there I called my dad, "Hey dad, Is it okay if I stay over a Kenta's for an hour or two?"  
  
"Fine, just make sure you could strieght home." said my dad on the other line.  
  
"Right bye." I said, then hang up.  
  
After wares I when upstairs to Kenta's bedroom he was already there. He had his cards out.  
  
"Digimon won't be on for awhile, want to trade or battle?" said Kenta. I should have known, at least I brought my cards. We battle.  
  
"Man... Lost again..." said Kenta after loseing.  
  
"You need some stronger cards, I'll tade you this for this." I said, it was a dubble I had.  
  
"Wow! You will? Nether Takato or Hirokazu has that one! Here!" said Kenta handing me his card, I alread had that one, and it hasn't very good, but I felt sorry for the kid.  
  
"Hey Digimon will be on soon!" said Kenta as he jumped up and tured on the TV, I wondered what I was missing. I started watching it and right off the bat I got a weird feeling. Like I knew it. Almost like I was there, in a dream or something.  
  
"Man I've seen this one..." sighed Kenta as the title, 'Genious of Evil' appeard on the srceen.  
  
The feeling got wrose, then I saw this boy with longish hair, about 12.  
  
"That's Ken. He was the digimon epereor, but the Digidestined stop him, and this episode is just telling you why he became the Digimon Epereor." said Kenta.  
  
"Ken..." I said under my breath. The name sounded firauliar, but couldn't think of any Kens I knew of. Then it's started Ken rembering his past, and it showed him as a little boy, the some boy in my dreams.  
  
"It's him!" I said aloud.  
  
"Ah... Yeah... That's Ken... And that's Sam," said Kenta. I just I freaked him out.  
  
"Sam... His brother..." I started to rember, I knew them both of them and their parnets, but how.  
  
"Yeah..." said Kenta.  
  
Then it show a picture of Ken and his partner, a Wormmon like in my dream, and a boy.... Me...  
  
"Woh! That person looks like you, Ryo." said Kenta.  
  
"It is me." I said. It was my dream. Maybe not even a dream, a merorie.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Kenta.  
  
Then our D-Arcs started beeping like mad.  
  
"What the heck?" said Kenta.  
  
Like if something was calling me, I put my D-Arc to Kenta's computer.  
  
"Put your D-Arc to the computer." I said to Kenta, I don't know why.  
  
"O.... k...." said Kenta as he did. Both of us had our cards with us.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"For what?" asked Kenta.  
  
Just then a portal opened on his computer. Then we were upload into the computer. We didn't even have time to sceam.  
  
I looked around. This wasn't the Digiworld I knew. It looked more like the real world. They sky was light blue and had clouds, and no data steams any where.  
  
"Ryo!" called out two digimon.  
  
"MonoDramon!" I said. He lepped into my arms.  
  
"and Veemon?" I asked.  
  
"Righty o!" said Veemon. I relized that he most be my partner too. Like in the dream. The three of us smiled.  
  
We walk for awhile. I started thinking of the best cards to use on Veemon. In card battles I used MonoDramon cards the most, but Veemon I use the second most. Maybe some how I knew. I usaul evole ExVeemon and Stringmon into Paildramon.  
  
Then I started to wonder. Was Ken kay? Did everything happen to him like in the episode? And what if Kenta didn't ask me to watch Digimon? Then I remebered!  
  
"Kenta!" I said. I almost forgot!  
  
"Kenta? The boy with the MarienAngemon? He's here?" asked MonoDramon.  
  
"Who's Kenta?" asked Veemon  
  
"I tamer I know. Kenta? Kenta?" Then I saw someone coming toward us.  
  
"Kenta! Kenta! Ken... Ken?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ So Ryo remeber? How much? And what happened to Kenta? And is that really Ken? Find out one the next chapter Digimon: Forgetton Past! 


	2. A New Tamer, An old Digidestined

Ever since I became the Digimon Epemepor I have forget so much about my past. Yet sometimes I have dreams about a boy with brown hair, and he was older then myself, with a Veemon. I'm sure it's not Daisuke, but someone else. And a Digimon, not any of Myotismon's evoltions, or Aurkenimon, or Mummymon. But another Digimon, the one who caused me to forget. It has something to do with the disappeanece of that boy.  
  
After we defeated MiloMyostismon the Digital World returned some what back to normal. Daisuke and Veemon loves to play soccer still. Veemon is one of the best players one there team. Not too long after the battle with MiloMyotismon, Miyako asked me out. I got that alot, but I glady excepted to her. Iori still practices with his grandpa, Armdamon is learning too. Hikarimon still takes as many pictures as she can of us, the digimon, and the digital world. She says, It's so we don't forget. Her and Takeru are finaully going out. Of couse Daisuke was made. Yet Gatomon and Veemon are a couplie now. Wierd huh? Takeru has taken a habbit of writing down all that has happened to us. Taichi is on his way to be an. Yamato band's getting good. Sora has takein up makingup cloths designs. And suprisely Mimi was lreaned to cook real good! Koushiro is still on computers, when his not in the digital world. Jou is becomeing a get doctor. And myself, the same. I still only have scatcer meroires of my past...  
  
"Hey Ken, up for a game of soccer?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Sorry, I really need to be heading home. I'll see you tommorw." I said. I kissed Miyako goodbye before I left on my way back to my house with Wormmon.  
  
I made it home without any trouble. I had a few people gawk at Wormmon and ask me a bunch of questions, but that was normal.  
  
My mom was at my house waiting as usaul. I never meant to make her worry, but after that time I left home. She was just scaried of losing me, again.  
  
It was starting to get night time when the weird stuff started. I just got this feeling like something was gonna happen, I just didn't know what.  
  
"Ken, is something wrong?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Nuthing, don't worry Wormmon." I replied. Then my D-3 began to glow. "Huh?" I lefted it up. I transformed into a diffent digivice. It was a diffent shape, it also had a opening on the side, and had a clip on top of it. Yet, it was still a black and grey colors.  
  
"What happened to your digivice?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"I don't know." I replied. As my D-3 changed shape, it made me remember the last time my digivice changed, and also my life.  
  
Then I looked over to my computer screen, it was on. I felt like I was going to the digital world, but I didn't even think about going.  
  
I found myself and Wormmon in the digital world.  
  
"What are we doing here, Ken?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"I really don't know Wormmon." I replied. Then I heard a voice in the distance, it sounded, filuar..  
  
"Kenta! Kenta! Ken... Ken?" a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and an inresting outfit on stopped infrount of me. He was maybe about two year older then me and he a Veemon like Daisuke, and another Digimon, I hadn't seen before, with him. For some reason, I felt as if I knew this boy, yet I didn't know why.  
  
"Hello, do I know you?" I said.  
  
"Veemon!" said Wormmon, he seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"Wormmon!" said the Veemon. They knew each other it seemed.  
  
"Long time, no see!" said the Veemon.  
  
"I know!" said Wormmon.  
  
"It's great to see you again, Ken." sais the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked the boy. He seemed like the boy, the boy in my dreams. Yet, older.  
  
"Ken, his a friend of ours. you guys mat when you first came to the digital world." said Wormmon.  
  
"Before the..." I couldn't get myself to say it. Wormmon nodded. He knew I met before the dark spore hit me. Then I remember. This boy infrount of me, the boy that I pushed out of the way. They were one in the same. The boy's name... "Ryo?"  
  
He nodded. "Yea... I'm sorry I can't stay with you... I was called again to the digital world." he said.  
  
I remember him, at my bedside, after I was hit. He tried to stay with me but coudn't. He even sent me e-mails from the digital world for a time, then I lost all contact, and I became the Digimon Empepoir. "I remember, the spore ha made me forget about you, but now I remember, Ryo."  
  
"The what?" said the digimon I never saw before.  
  
"I don't remember you thought..." I said. I didn't.  
  
"He's MonoDramon. After I was called back to the digital world, and after the contest, ZeedMillionmon tossed me into another demision, making me also forget what happened. Their I mat MonoDramon and got this." said the boy. He held out a digivice, it looked like what mine transformed into.  
  
"That.. Looks like mine, or what I turned into." I said, I held out my digivice.  
  
"The called D-Arcs. In the other demesion, Digimon is a TV show and card game. DigiDestined are known as Tamers, and we use card like these to help our Digimon fight in battles." said Ryo. He held out some of these cards I had never seen before. One had a pair of wings on it, another had Augmon on it, It had Augmon's name on it and his attacks. On the back of the card it had the word: DIGIMON on it. Izzy once said something about parail universe, more then just the real world and the digital world. Was it possable that this boy was from it? That whould explain why I hadn't seen or hear from him in two years. So many questions came to mind. All I could say was, "How do they help your digimon?"  
  
"The cards? Oh, it hard to show you unlease we were in battle, but I think I can explain. See, you take a cardwhich would be best for the battle plains, Modify Cards gives your digimon a boost, like in speed, and attack cards allow your digimon to use another digimon's attack.  
  
"Wow..." I said. I was very interesting to finaully learn something new.  
  
"Yea!" said Wormmon.  
  
"I can't wait for a battle!" said Veemon.  
  
"AHHHH!" a cry came from the distance.  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't, Veemon." said Ryo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ So Ken and Ryo have both remember there past. Also Ken got a leason about Card battles from the Digimon King! What next? Who gave out that cry? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon: Forgotten Past! 


	3. Pulled in for the ride

I've always been on the side lines. Not really good at anything. Even in the digital world I didn't feel much help. I didn't even meet my partner until we were on our way back home. Even Hirokazu and Shiuchon got their partners before me. I didn't even get to spend the time the others got with there partners. As soon as we got home, we were fighting. I didn't even have much help in that. I don't know I'll ever have a chance to prove myself...  
  
"Wha... What happened? Ryo? Anyone?" I said. I had noclue what happen. First I was at my home with Ryo, watching Digimon. Then I was transported here.Where ever here was. "Ryo? Takato? Anyone?"  
  
I looked up to the sky, it wasn't like it was in the digital world, it looked like the sky in the real world. "Where am I?"  
  
"Kenta!" said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" I saw a Gomamon running toward me. "Ep!"  
  
"Hello!" said the digimon.  
  
"Ah, hello." I said adjecting my glasses, while looking at the Gomamon.  
  
"It's great to see you, again!" said the Gomamon. Then he jump ontop of me.  
  
"Ep!" I fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't you recanise me?" said the Gomamon. I had to think for a montent. I was in a card battle with Hirokazu had digivole his Gomamon into MarineAngemon!  
  
"Marine... Angemon?" I said.  
  
"Yup!" said the Gomamon.  
  
"Wow, a digimon actionly gets bigger when he Dedigivoled!" I said.  
  
"I missed you!" said Gomamon.  
  
"I missed you too! I thought I'ld never get to see you again!" I replied.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Gomamon.  
  
"I don't know..." I said.  
  
We walked around, no sign of Ryo or any other humans. Okay, I was worried.  
  
"How did you get back here?" asked Gomamon.  
  
"Well, Ryo and me were watching digimon, ten he got all frecked out, which was diffentaly weird, and we..." I stop remember how I got here. "We went through a portal on the computer! A digiport!"  
  
"Neat!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Yea."  
  
We pasted some plants, I knew them from when I first got here, Jarumon. I didn't want to cause any trouble, but trouble always finds away.  
  
A shadow pasted over us. "What was that?" I said.  
  
A Devidramon came down infrount of us.  
  
"AHHHH!" I screamed.  
  
"Manching Fishes!" said Gomamon attacking. A bunch of fish just poped out of a near by lake and flop on Devidramon.  
  
"That worked good!" I said, sacrasticly.  
  
Then Devidramon eyes began to glow oddly and I found myself unable to move a mussle.  
  
"Kenta!" said Gomamon. I was unable to do anything.  
  
"Dark Claw!" said the Devidramon attacking, he sent Gomamon flying into the air and falling back to the ground. I could even run up to my fallen partner. I felt so useless.  
  
"Dark Claw!" said Devidramon a huge claw coming toward me. I was dead meat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Is Kenta gonna be "dead meat"? Find out on the Digmon: The Forgotton Past. 


End file.
